


Before the Tide kicks in [Markson]

by annorrr



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Depression, Fluff, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15342069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annorrr/pseuds/annorrr
Summary: It's the last year of school.And the first (class) trip abroad for Mark.On one of their expeditions the most popular boys gets teamed up with Mark and they get lost.Forced to get to know each other better, and get trough the night together, the pair learns more about each other.And what else will happen?





	Before the Tide kicks in [Markson]

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy <3
> 
> please leave a feedback <3

"Sweety! Hurry up! Have you packed all your luggage yet?" a determining voice yelled from the kitchen.   
Cutlery and dishes making loud noises as she was preparing a lunch packet of sandwiches and fruits.  
"the bus will be here 20 minutes. Come on down."  
"yes mom, I'm ready" Mark mumbles, toothbrush between his lips.  
I am not ready.   
He breathes deeply, trying to calm himself.   
Quickly, he puts his toothbrush and paste in a small box and stows it in his backpack.

Today's the day.   
The first time for him being on a plane. The first time going abroad.  
First time leaving Korea and his mom and dad.   
Of course he is not ready.   
Far from ready. The plain thought of flying sends shivers down his spine. What of the plane crashes and they will fall into the ocean?   
He's terribly afraid of heights and open waters.

And what's even worse is that they're going on this trip with another class.  
He doesn't like being surrounded by people he doesn't know and doesn't like.   
Well he isn't really popular anyway, doesn't have many friends.   
Only one to be exact.

Adding to his very tall and slim figure, he's always been a quiet person, which made people think he's weird and bully him.   
He didn't really care about the bullying, besides this is the last year of school.   
So why go on a class trip in the first place? Everyone will lose contact after leaving school, anyways.  
And why did it have to be with another class, from a different school?   
This all didn't really make sense to him.

Loud thuds sounding in the hallway as he ran down the stairs with week knees, his suitcase dragging behind himself.   
"Mark! Be quiet. Your dad is still asleep." his mother whisper screamed.   
"sorry."   
He grabs his lunch box, puts it in his silver/black backpack and shoves a sandwich in his mouth.   
"sweety, I know you're nervous. But you don't need to be. Planes are statistically the safest means of transportation.   
There are plenty of safety precautions in case anything goes wrong"

Not helping, mom! Mark thinks to himself, dryly chewing his sandwich.   
"And it's just 2 weeks. It will be fun!" She smiles assuring, patting his left shoulder from behind.  
"and you know how jealous I am. I've always wanted to go to London. You have to take lots of pictures and send them to me. And a postcard!"   
"yes, mum." he rolls his eyes, plays annoyed but actually really appreciates his mother's kind, calming words.   
Can't help the little smile forming on his lips while he turned his head away from hers.

Knowing her son doesn't mean it in a rude way, she gives him a tight back hug.   
"and now go! The bus will be here any minute." letting him go, softly hitting his back.   
He gets up, knees still shaking.   
Lazily pulling his suitcase behind him he goes to the front door, him muß following closely.   
The boy grabs his jacket, opens the door and goes through.   
" don't forget to-"  
"-send a postcard. Yes mum!" he happily yells back at her waving her good bye as he runs to the bus stop.

And there it comes. His bus that will take him right to the airport.   
Right to all the people he doesn't like and who don't like him plus a whole bunch of new people who will probably don't like him as well.

But also to his best and only friend, Kunpimook. Actually, everyone just calls him BamBam like the baby from 'the Flintstones' because of the resemblence.

Biting his lower lip nervously he gets on the bus and sits down on the next free seat. The one right behind the door.   
Hugging his backpack tightly pressing it to his chest.   
He's even too nervous to listen to music. So he just sits quietly in his seat, listening to other people's faded conversations for the next 15 minutes of this bus ride.

A few bus stops later, something cough his attention. Or someone.   
A slightly shorter but, from what he can see, muscular boy with a big backpack on his back steps on the bus.   
Bag getting stuck in the door, he trips and swears quietly, almost falling onto the slimmer guys lap.   
Neither of them says a word, as the smaller blonde continues walking to the back of the bus.

Mark can't help but wonder if he's from the other class they're going on the trip with.   
He's never seen him before, but he's definitely going somewhere with that big of a backpack and handbag.   
He looks behind to search for the other male and catches him looking back at him with soft eyes and a small smile on his face. Mark quickly turns his head back.

10 more minutes and he will arrive at the airport.   
10 minutes of him wondering about the other boy.  
10 minutes of sweating nervously in his seat.

And then he sees it.   
A big building and a sign that reads "Incheon Airport".  
He let's out a loud breath.  
"Nervous?" a raspy voice suddenly sounds in his left ear.   
Alarmed, he turns his head toward the voice and it's owner.   
It's the mistery guy with the big blue backpack.

He just shrugs his shoulders, looking at him with a questioning face.  
The bus stops as the smaller guy says reassuring, "hey, it'll be fine." and walks out the door.   
There was something oddly familiar in his voice and eyes.   
OK, he must definitely be in the other class. He thinks to himself as he slowly got up and got both his suitcase and backpack.

Still pressing his backpack tightly to his chest with one arm he walks through the big entrance and can already spot some of his classmates and teacher Mr. Lee.

Someone taps his shoulder, "there you are!" It's BamBam, who greets him happily, his teeth peaking through his big lips.   
Together they walk up to the rest of their class.

The teacher checks all their names off a list and as soon as everyone's here, they walk up to the check in desk to meet with the other class.   
Mr. Lee introduces the tough looking man next to him as 'Mr. Hwang' and his class.

Everyone's waving hello and then continue their previous conversations. Mark looks through the group in front of him, and he was right.   
There he his. The blonde guy with his big blue backpack and dark eyes from the bus. With an empty expression he looks at him, smiling back.

Why is he always smiling?   
Mark wonders but gets distracted by his friend asking him excited, "we will sit together right? Can I sit at the window? Pleeaassse!"  
"Uhm. Yes sure, you can sit at the window."  
He didn't even want to sit there in the first place.

"why are you so excited? We could litteraly die on that plane!" he asks, shaking his head in disbelieve.  
"oh come on Markie. No we won't. It'll be fun!" he nudges the older's shoulder.  
"mhmm" the dark blonde presses his lips together.

The two teachers manages the check-in for everyone while everyone is talking and joking around. One after another checking in their luggage.

"Allright kids, let's go. Gate 56. After me!" Mr. Hwang raises a hand as he leads the way.   
"hey, we're not kids anymore! We're almost adults." one of the popular kids yells playfully. They must have an amazing and interesting relationship with their teacher. Mark thinks to himself, looking intensely at the other class.   
"we will start calling you adults as soon as you behave like one." Mr. Lee responses.   
"and now, let's go. Don't wanna miss our flight, do we?"   
Mark smiles to himself at his teachers response.

They all walk to the gate in union.  
It's still very early in the morning that's why the airport is not too crowded.  
Mark walks alone in silence but with a strange feeling of someone watching him. He decides not to let it bother him too much, though.   
He's used to staring as everyday life in school and people staring at him, making fun of his lanky figure.   
He's learned to just brush it off.

Looking up, he sees a sign "Gate 56" as everyone stops.   
They still have almost an hour until boarding, so everyone splits up in small groups and sits down in the waiting area of the gate.   
Mark sits close to the two teachers getting his book and phone from his backpack, puts his earphones in and starts playing music as he begins reading.

After a few minutes he can't help but look up, because the feeling of being watched just won't leave.   
He looks across the room and there is the boy from the bus, talking to one of his classmates but looking straight at Mark sitting right across.   
The classmate doesn't seem to notice, or doesn't care.   
Mark can't hear what they are talking about, but they seem rather passionate about it.

Marks raises an eyebrow at the blonde across and he seems to awake from his daydream and turns his head towards his classmate still remaining the conversation, smiling and nodding at him.   
Mark shrugs his shoulders and continues reading.

Minutes pass by as suddenly a bell rings.   
"Gate 56 is now ready for boarding"   
Everyone quickly grabs their hand luggage and starts lining before the boarding desk.   
Mark's fidgeting with his hands as a slim, tall guy sneaks his way through the group and stops next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> OK thanks for everyone reading this far..   
> I haven't written a story in like 2 years.. So please don't judge my bad writing!
> 
> I'm not 100% happy with the end of this first chapter but whatever..
> 
> This is also my first Markson and first kpop fanfic... If you have any ideas/inspirstion I'll be more than happy to hear also every kind of feedback is welcome!
> 
> Thanks! ♡
> 
> (I'm really nervous about this oh my..)


End file.
